


Big Brother is Watching You

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, also orgasm denial/edging, and all the cool kids are doing it, cause its the wave of the future, modern au webcam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany Hawke is away from home, and she and Garret decide to spice up their usual webcam chats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother is Watching You

"Okay, I'm back," Bethany said from somewhere offscreen. "You have to promise not to laugh though, Garret."

"I swear I won't laugh, Garret," he said obediently, earning a huff, but Bethany stepped back into view of her webcam. Even with the jittery pixelated imagery of Bethany's hand-me-down webcam, the sight of his baby sister in pink babydoll lingerie took his breath away entirely, left him gasping as she fidgeted at lace and silk. 

"Is- is this alright?"

"You," he said breathlessly, "are a menace." She looked taken aback, and started to open her mouth to question him until he rallied and exclaimed dramatically, "Parading yourself before an innocent youth, corrupting with your wicked wiles!" 

Bethany had started to laugh, raising a hand to her mouth to smother her laughter. "It was your idea! You bought it for me!"

"For shame!"

"Ack! Garret!" Bethany squealed, hunching in around the webcam so that all he could see was delicate pink lace straining around her shadowed breasts, which was really quite the diverting sight. "I have roommates you know! They could come back any second!"

"They're at prayer, and you know it," Garret said, and then when she started to move away, "no no, don't feel like you have to move on my account."

Bethany looked puzzled long enough for her to peer at the little square that showed what Garret saw, and then she was letting out quiet little puffs of giggles in between her fingers, fawn colored cheeks going ruddy with laughter. Then, still smiling, she leaned in, coppery eyes bright and avid as they took him in before they flickered downward. "Do you have it?"

He let out a breathless little laugh of his own before lifting up his camera, and himself, angling it so that the dull metallic flash nestled between his cheeks was caught on camera before he sat back down again, slowly. "Yeah," he said, "his mouth dry, all jokes having flown away, "I have it."

"Good, Rhett," she said, her old nickname for him taking on all new shivery overtones when she said it in that tone of voice, the one that made him long to press his hand against the growing stiffness between his legs, but as soon as he started to lift his hand away to do so she clicked her tongue at him. "I didn't say you could touch yourself yet."

He wanted to say something witty and charming enough to persuade her to change her mind, but one look at the screen, where she'd settled back on her bed with one leg drawn up so that he could see a dark blur of movement between her thighs where she'd settled her hand made anything he'd planned to say completely disappear from his mind, leaving behind nothing but this gnawing desperation for movement, for friction, for her.

He'd already undressed for her entertainment earlier, and he longed, too, to press a touch to one of his nipples, to ease at least some of the pressure, and this, at least she not only anticipated but allowed. Demanded. "Touch yourself for me, sweet boy." He did so instantly, without the briefest hesitation, gasping out a ragged cry of relief as he lifted both hands to twist and pinch himself. 

"There's a good boy," Bethany hummed. Onscreen, he could see her pinching and weighing her own breasts through the thin, almost sheer lingerie and his hips bucked despite himself, making her laugh. "Not yet," she said, making him whine. "Not yet. I want to hear you beg for it." 

This was an old game of theirs, but a comforting, much loved one, a back and forth that brought as much pleasure as any part of their back and forth, but today he was just this side of desperate for her, of so needy everything near hurt with how much he wanted to touch her, so he begged right away. Didn't have to work to put a tremble into his voice when he said, "Please, Bethany, please. Let me touch myself as I think of you."

There was a moment of silence filled only with the most quiet of gasps, and then she was nodding, was saying, "Do it, do it, touch yourself for me, brother." He did, oh, how he did, giving a cry that turned high as he jerked, rutting into his own hand. He almost came hard on the spot until Bethany shushed him, laughing. "Not so fast, Rhett, or this won't be any fun at all! Slowly, and-" She licked her lips, a quick flash of pink, there and gone. "Use the dildo. Move the camera, I want to see."

He did, shifted to straddle to chair with the camera beneath him, angled to catch the light off it. It was a peculiar sort of voyeurism to watch him fuck himself onscreen, calloused fingers gripping tight on smooth, dull metal and moving it in and out in slow circles that made his breath catch in his throat on the shape of her name, near strangling him. Every drag of his hand up and down his cock was too much and not enough. 

He watched Bethany through half lidded eyes as she shivered again and again, coming more than a few times as she stretched their little adventure out as much as she could, as long as she could. He sped up when she told him to, slowed down when she told him to do that, too, every time it looked like he was too close to coming. After more than an hour these cycles, regular as the tide and just as relentless, he'd started to whine her name on every exhale, arching into every pull of his hand on his cock with that twist on the end that he loved. He did that, too, because she told him too, watching the beautiful pink bow of her lips move on screen more than hearing it, imagining it closed around his cock with such a visceral punch that a thin stream of cum leaked out of his cock and dribbled down between his fingers, until at last she took pity on him, or maybe she was growing frustrated herself, because she was crying out, "Come for me, Rhett! Please, please! Oh!" The screen jerked and rolled away in swoops of pixelated washes of color as both he and Bethany seized tight, coils of warms blooming out from the base of his spine as he arched again and again in quick succession, her name trailing away into thick, guttural moans. Warmth flooded his hand and dripped liquid heat down between his fingers, but he was long past noticing, everything blanked out except for Bethany's sweet cries from the laptop, themselves fading out to the softest sobbing breaths, and then silence as the world whited out at the edges.

When he finally started to come back to himself, he glanced down at his hand, opened it with a sigh to see cum spattered thick and collecting in milky swirls between his knuckles and palm, and started to clean himself off with a tissue. Looked up to see see a tawny brown arc taking up the screen that he only belatedly realized was the curve of her breast when Bethany gripped the camera up and settled it back atop them in a more comfortable position. When she next moved her hand it left a smear of moisture behind that made Garret catch his breath. "Do you think they'll let me out of the circle soon to see you?" She asked when she could speak without panting, and she tried for a smile of his own that fell as flat as her own when he said, 

"I'm sure of it."


End file.
